


[podfic] Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey

by oakleaf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia can think of a lot of things a budding heroine ought to know. Like if you feel a strange, inexplicable connection with a man you just met, don't kiss him. He might be your brother.</p><p>--</p><p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5578876"><i>Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey</i></a> by igrockspock. Author's summary above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578876) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> I read this fic, and immediately wanted to make a podfic. It's such a beautiful story, and I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Warning: Australian accent. Spoilers.
> 
> (I seem to be a bit slow off the mark! Also check out [this link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5597749) for another podfic of the same story, by Chestnut_filly.)

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT: [Google Drive link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_yWdSD9DVSBRlN2SU5pVWtVeG8/view?usp=sharing), with download option, if the SoundCloud one goes down.)
> 
>  **Backing music credit:**  
>  "Mesmerize" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
>  **Image credit:**  
>  https://www.yahoo.com/movies/new-star-wars-the-force-awakens-123772137382.html


End file.
